


Взгляд изнутри

by Heidel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Клинт видит всё, неважно, что происходит вокруг, неважно, насколько сильно его привлекают обнажённые тела
Relationships: Thor/Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton/Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Взгляд изнутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With A View From Down Low](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562183) by Salmon_Pink. 



> Написано на заявку: все Мстители, Тони, Стив, Тор, Брюс, Клинт и Наташа, занимаются сумасшедшим страстным сексом.  
> Предупреждения: групповой секс, оргия, нецензурная лексика

Наташа обнимает ногами бёдра Тора. Со сладкой жестокостью она впивается ногтями в его соски, и он негромко смеётся от удовольствия и выгибается под её прикосновениями. С Тором она никогда не сдерживается, зная, что в этом нет необходимости, что она может быть настолько плохой, насколько пожелает, когда дотрагивается до него.

Клинт не уверен, кому из них это доставляет больше удовольствия, Тору или самой Наташе. 

Так или иначе, на то, что они делают, стоит посмотреть.

И да, Клинту нравится наблюдать, но ещё больше ему хочется присоединиться, потому что, ну, в самом деле, кто бы не хотел? Он двигается за спиной Наташи, и Тор поднимает вытянутую ногу и прижимает коленом яйца Клинта.

Этот мужик похож на огромное _дерево_ , а Клинту всегда нравилось куда-нибудь забираться.

Но в данный момент он сосредоточен на изгибе мягкого сливочно-белого Наташиного плеча, где под кожей плавно двигаются мускулы, когда она яростно и грубо выкручивает Тору соски, но Тор только стонет от наслаждения. Клинт оставляет на её теле множество поцелуев, влажных и страстных, прикусывает и посасывает её кожу, пока она не начинает пылать, подобно её волосам. 

Он кладёт руку на её шею сзади, слегка нажимает, когда она отодвигается от его захвата, и Тор шипит, когда она сильно царапает ногтями его грудь, оставляя на ней розовые полосы.

Клинт усмехается про себя, его рука скользит ниже, большим пальцем он проводит непрерывную линию вниз по её спине и между прекрасными выпуклостями её ягодиц. Нажимает на её отверстие, подразнивающее гладит, и она оглядывается через плечо, покрытое следами его зубов.

Её глаза немного дикие, Наташа всегда красива, но сейчас она кажется почти _ненастоящей_. Выражение её глаз подобно тому, которое они иногда приобретают, когда она причиняет боль парням, которые на самом деле этого заслуживают, но сейчас оно более иступлённое, более _голодное_.

Он хочет погрузиться в неё, потеряться в её тугом жаре и запахе, но он не может. Не сейчас. Потому что Клинт — это глаза команды, тот, кто всё замечает, и он не может перестать наблюдать даже в такой момент.

И это означает, что Клинт единственный, кто засекает, что Тони оказывается здесь. Он вздыхает, смотрит на него через взъерошенные волосы Наташи и бормочет:

— _Сукин сын._

Наташа и Тор мгновенно откликаются на тон его голоса, и Клин чувствует их напряжение под собой и за своей спиной.

Загвоздка в том, что они уже _говорили_ об этом Тони. Множество раз. Но Тони, по всей видимости, терпит приказы лишь на поле боя, и даже там оставляет за собой право пренебрегать ими, если они, блядь, ему не по вкусу. Потому что до него, мать его, сколько бы _раз_ они ему ни говорили, так и не дошло, что это очень, ну очень, ну просто невообразимо _хуёвая_ идея пытаться взбудоражить Брюса во время секса.

И именно это говнюк и делает. Его ноги на груди Брюса, коленями он прижимает его плечи, держа его распятым, и, отклонившись назад, дотрагивается до члена Брюса едва ощутимыми, лёгкими, как перышко, прикосновениями, которые, казалось, были придуманы специально для того, чтобы испытывать его терпение. 

Они более чем _испытывали_ его терпение, судя по низкому рыку, который начал вырываться из горла Брюса.

— Старк! — рявкает Наташа, и Тони бросает на неё взгляд, но не останавливается, даже когда Клинт и Наташа вдвоём начинают двигаться к нему, и даже не дает себе труда _изобразить_ раскаяние.

Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Тор не хватает его за лодыжку, и на крошечную долю секунды глаза Тони удивлённо распахиваются, а затем он невнятно вскрикивает, и его стаскивают с Брюса и швыряют на плюшевый ковёр, словно тряпичную куклу.

Они все _знают_ , что миллион оправданий, возражений и доводов уже вертится у Тони на языке, но, когда Тор прижимает Тони к полу, Наташа уже рядом.

Они уже давно знают, что самый действенный способ заставить Тони заткнуться — Наташе сесть ему на лицо.

Ему удается издать долгий стон, когда она двигается своими бёдрами по его ногам. Она проводит ногтями по его голове, зарываясь ими во влажные волосы надо лбом, а он сжимает руками плоть её бедер, и костяшки его пальцев белеют, пока он надавливает всё сильнее.

Ещё один вздох немедленно заставляет Клинта захотеть войти в неё, захотеть, чтобы они оба были в его руках, но дело в том, что Клинт не единственный, кому нравится наблюдать. Однако, в то время как Клинт не имеет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы определить, когда держаться поодаль, а когда вступить в игру, Стиву необходим толчок, даже сейчас, даже после всего, что они делали вместе.

Стив объяснил им это однажды, ну, или попытался. Что-то насчёт придуманных воспоминай, рисовании картинок в голове, игры теней и света и кожи, прижимающейся к коже. Желая увидеть всё, он мог держать это близко, держать это под контролем, и на самом деле он _не сказал_ вслух, что отчасти ждёт, что в какой-то момент всё это может исчезнуть, но они все это поняли. Его глаза оттенила печаль, и вся команда, все до единого, налетели на него, и да, это была хорошая ночка.

Всё дело заключалось в том, что Стив так глубоко погружался в наблюдение за происходящим, что иногда забывал _присоединиться_. И он определённо более чем погрузился в наблюдение прямо сейчас, глядя на Тони и Наташу, словно отвернуться было физически невозможно, и это означало, что он не участвовал вообще. 

Это также означало, что он не заметил выразительные взгляды, которыми обменялись Клинт и Тор.

Губы Тора изогнулись, и они поняли друг друга. План разработан и начал воплощаться в жизнь, и Клинту досталась миссия продолжать сводить Стива с ума. 

Он не может видеть, что делает Тони, но по опыту Клинт знает, какие вещи тот может вытворять своим языком, и может только представлять, какой именно из его трюков заставляет Наташу смеяться низким, хриплым смехом и _дёргать_ его за волосы. Тони издает низкий звук, приглушённый так, что он звучит наиболее _непристойно_ , и его бёдра взвиваются в воздух.

Этого достаточно, чтобы скользнуть между ног Тони и пригвоздить его бёдра к полу. Рот Клинта на члене Тони, он слизывает капельки смазки, стекающие вниз по стволу, делая это как можно более эффектно — для своего зрителя. Он пробегает языком по губам, смакуя вкус, ощущая, что мускулы в его руках напряжены, препятствуя попыткам Тони дёрнуться бёдрами к его лицу.

И, блядь, может, не только Стив обезумел, или, может, Клинт немного увлёкся, уделяя всё внимание члену Тони. Потому что он даже не заметил, как кто-то оказался позади него, пока Брюс грубо не схватил его за задницу, пальцами раздвигая его ягодицы, и Клинт что-то промычал и уткнулся головой в бёдра Тони. Брюс просто дышал на его обнаженную кожу, а у Клинта уже перехватило дыхание в предвкушении.

Он ещё помнит, как некоторое время назад Брюс предпочитал наблюдать за ними через мониторы, оставаясь в безопасной обстановке своей лаборатории, не доверяя себе настолько, чтобы быть частью этого, ну, или, может, потому, что они все просто команда вуайеристов, но Клинт на самом деле охренительно рад тому, что Брюс научился принимать более непосредственное участие. 

Брюс проводит языком между его ягодиц, и Клинт слышит свой собственный грубый и низкий стон.

Когда Брюс проталкивает язык _внутрь_ , Клинту приходится заставлять себя держать глаза открытыми, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы взять член Тони немного глубже. Его взгляд прикован к Стиву, и он видит, как Стив вздрагивает, когда их глаза встречаются, рот Стива безвольно приоткрыт, в то время как его сокомандники едва переводят дух.

И Стив так поглощён наблюдением за ними, что не замечает, как Тор двигается к нему до тех пор, пока не оказывается слишком поздно, а затем Тор заламывает руку ему за спину, толкает его вперед и прижимает Стива своим весом, распластывая его на полу. 

— Собираешься остаться в стороне, Капитан? — с шутливым рыком спрашивает Тор.

Тор груб и даёт волю рукам с ними со всеми и, кажется, получает от этого огромное удовольствие, но наиболее неистово он всегда ведёт себя со Стивом. Может быть, потому что он единственный, кто физически _может_ надрать Стиву задницу. Или, может, потому что он знает, что так _лучше_ для Стива. 

Как бы там ни было, безо всякой прелюдии Тор засовывает два облизанных пальца в задницу Стива, и Клинт понимает, он не единственный, кто наблюдает за этим, когда слышит, как Наташа негромко чертыхается по-русски.

Стив стонет, и в звуках, которые он издаёт, всегда есть что-то ставшее уже привычным _честное_. Особенно когда Тор, не давая ему времени привыкнуть, сразу начинает двигать пальцами внутрь и наружу, вырывая из горла Стива низкие задушенные стоны. 

Брюс присоединяется к начатой Тором гонке, используя свой язык, и Клинту на мгновенье приходится сдаться и прекратить наблюдать за происходящим, он вынужден закрыть глаза и двинуться назад к лицу Брюса. 

— Вот так, Тони. — Слышит он мурлыканье Наташи, и такое звучание её голоса означает, что она уже близко, очень близко. — Дай мне кончить, и я позволю тебе посмотреть на то, как Тор трахает Роджерса, до того, как он начнет _кричать_.

Тони издаёт гортанный, отчаянный звук, и Наташа мгновенно задыхается. По всей видимости, всё же есть приказы, которым Тони _будет_ подчиняться, и Клинт открывает глаза, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как её спина изгибается, волосы влажно прилипают к шее, и она начинает _извиваться_ на языке Тони.

Клинт всё ещё задыхается, лёжа на бедрах Тони, и он наклоняется вперед, намереваясь взять член Тони глубже в горло, но Брюс тянет его назад и засовывает большой палец в его задницу. Он уже был открыт и смазан пальцами Тора, но Брюс достаточно груб для того, чтобы заставить его _почувствовать_ это.

Наташа выкрикивает что-то едва понятное, и бёдра Тони вырываются из захвата Клинта, а его член скользит Клинту за щёку. 

Вместо большого пальца Брюс засовывает в него уже два, и вылизывает вокруг и между ними, широко растягивая Клинта. 

Стив прижимается лбом к полу, и даже несмотря на то, что рука Тора двигается очень быстро, Клинта всё ещё может следить за ней глазами и видит, что в заднице Стива уже три пальца.

Существует так много различных видов совершенства. 

Наташа скатывается с Тони, лениво вытягиваясь, она выглядит вытраханной и удовлетворённой, и Клинт хочет зарыться лицом между её ног, но у Брюса другие планы. Он вытаскивает из него пальцы, игнорируя ворчание Клинта, и толкает его вперёд, пока Клинт не падает поперёк груди Наташи. Она широко и счастливо улыбается ему снизу вверх, и когда она обхватывает ногами его талию, он двигает бёдрами и скользит в неё одним плавным, невообразимо приятным движением.

Он слишком поглощён этим ощущением, чтобы смотреть на то, как Тор входит в Стива, но их стоны смешиваются в какой-то почти _дикий_ звук, от которого волоски на его руках встают дыбом.

А затем Брюс позади него толкается внутрь, и Наташа гладит его по лицу и по горлу, в то время как его руки дрожат от усилий, которые он прикладывает, чтобы сдерживать себя. Он возбуждён, ошеломлён почти слишком сильно, а потом Наташа, пальцами придерживая его за подбородок, поворачивает его голову, чтобы быть уверенной, что он видит, как Тони хватает Стива за волосы, и Стив открывает рот, чтобы Тони засунул в него свой член, как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире. 

— Да, блядь, _возьми_ его, — хрипит Тони, Тор рычит, и Клинт сдается ощущению влажной плоти Наташи, охватывающей его член, и бёдер Брюса, когда тот начинает двигаться.


End file.
